


3:00 AM

by joanses (deerie)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nights are the worst for Pete. His body aches for sleep, aches for peace, aches for  things he can't have.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	3:00 AM

Nights are the worst for Pete. His body aches for sleep, aches for peace, aches for things he can't have. He sleeps on a bed across from a boy, his best friend, someone he can't have. Patrick is too much for him and Pete hates to set himself up for disappointment. He has too much in his life as it is, despite the band, despite his clothing line, despite his friends. Nights are the worst for Pete, because his mind won't shut off.

It's just another hotel in just another faceless city. The same set up as always, two beds side by side, a balcony, a bathroom, a television. Pete doesn't bother with the television - it would have to be on mute anyway, and the colors would just send his mind into overdrive. Patrick is asleep in his bed, covers pulled up over his chest.

Pete spends a few seconds next to Patrick, arm outstretched almost to touch Patrick's shoulder. He is just about to pull away when Patrick rolls over. Pete holds his breathe, stays still, hopes Patrick doesn't wake up. It's another disappointment as Patrick shifts, blinks his eyes open, and opened his mouth like he was going to say something. Pete knows he's been caught and he crouches next to the bed, next to Patrick. Patrick's mouth flutters open and closed for a moment before he finds his voice. "Pete?"

Pete doesn't say anything, just rests his head on the bed, reaches out to touch his face. Patrick exhales and reaches to touch the hand on his face. Pete jerks like he's woken up from a nightmare and tries to pull away, but Patrick holds fast. "You can't sleep," he murmurs, more a statement than a question. Patrick knows Pete well enough.

Patrick laces their hands together before scooting over in the bed. Pete isn't stupid, he gets the message and follows Patrick into the bed, under the covers. Pete breaks their hands apart and slips his hand behind Patrick's head to the nape of his neck, presses their foreheads together. Patrick mumbles something sleepy and brings his own hand to Pete's bare collarbone, skirting across the thorns.

 

Pete sleeps.


End file.
